


Bull Riding

by gummysnakes



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Body Worship, Breastfeeding, Breasts, Bulges and Nooks, Creampie, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fucking, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Moaning, Neck Kissing, Recuperacoon Sex, Riding, Seduction, Spanking, Wet & Messy, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 19:51:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8503129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gummysnakes/pseuds/gummysnakes
Summary: Aradia and her matesprit Tavros indulge themselves inside of a recuperacoon.





	

"Something, uh, tells me you didn't come here just to play fiduspawn…" said Tavros, staring at Aradia's breasts, trying vainly to stop himself from drooling.

"Yeah? What gave you that impression, Tavros?" asked Aradia, with every bit of innocence she could muster. She tossed her bra onto the table, taking a few slow steps towards her matesprit, who could only look on with embarrassment. In hindsight, he should have known something was up with Aradia before he invited her over. There were more heart emoticons with her messages. Overall, there was more… _seduction_ to her wording.

But could Tavros really complain?

"Uh, well, there's the fact that I can see your rumblespheres… Cause you just sorta took your bra off."

"I guess I did, huh? You don't mind, do you?" Aradia smiled, watching Tavros closely, almost as if she was waiting for him to make a move himself.

"Nope. Not at all, heh…"

"Good. Because there's another game I'd rather play than fiduspawn right now…"

Tavros was about to start listing off board games, before Aradia bent forward until she could wrap her arms around Tavros' torso, where she proceeded to plant a series of kisses on his neck, nuzzling into him with utmost care. Tavros shuddered, and bit his lip to stifle his moans of pleasure, taken back by Aradia's sudden forwardness. She was always the more dominant of the two, of course, but this was taking things to a whole different level.

She mumbled a "c'mere," pulling Tavros just a little closer, kissing and licking at his neck like it was a craving - an addiction - that she just _had_ to satisfy. A moan once again slipped from between his lips, and he closed his eyes as he focused on just feeling his lover tend to his neck from behind.

"Ahh… Ahhh, radia…"

"Mm?" she inquired, lips still on his neck.

"Should we, ahh, move to the, recuperacoon?"

"Mmhm."

Aradia reluctantly broke away from Tavros and slipped out of her panties, making sure to put on a little show for her matesprit. When she was naked from head to toe, Tavros followed suit, managing to get his shirt off despite his obtrusive horns, before Aradia eagerly helped him out of his pants and boxers. Tavros' recuperacoon wasn't too difficult to climb into, but Aradia nonetheless assisted with every little step, moving with Tavros up the ramp, before both trolls gently descended into the inviting goop.

Once Aradia helped Tavros into the recuperacoon, she picked up from where she left off with her assault on his neck, planting more kisses along his skin and relishing in the delightful little sounds he made. The little moans and lust-filled sighs. She knew just how to work Tavros in all the right ways, and it delighted her to know just what made him smile with desire. What made him moan and go weak in the knees. She reached up carefully, slowly, bringing her arm out of the bright green goop, and she grabbed Tavros by the horn, keeping him intimately close. She didn't want him going anywhere. Not that he would, either.

"Aahhh… Fuck…" moaned Tavros.

"Yes," replied Aradia coolly, "That's the idea." Her other hand moved right through the warm liquid and down to Tavros' bulge, wrapping her fingers around it eagerly as Tavros shuddered with pleasure once again. Almost as quickly as she had wrapped her hand around his bulge, she began to jerk him off, stroking Tavros's bulge beneath the recuperacoon's fluid.

"You like that, Tavros?" Aradia asked, planting another kiss on his cheek this time, eyes half-open as if she threatened to fall asleep.

"Y-Yeah, I do… It feels really good…" he said, spreading himself just a bit more. Aradia smiled and leaned in to kiss him on the lips, all while moving her hand back and forth, stroking her lover at a nice and steady pace. Aradia loved pleasuring Tavros whenever she could, and she especially loved guiding Tavros through their more intimate moments.

She stayed as close as possible, keeping her hand wrapped around Tavros' bulge, treating her matesprit to loving kisses on his cheek and neck. Every squeak from Tavros spurred Aradia to continue. Every little squeak and moan and sigh of pleasure. He blushed easily, and now was no exception.

"Oh Tavros..." Aradia whispered, leaving faded lipstick kiss marks on Tavros' skin. "I love treating you like this… Your moaning is so cute…!"

That certainly didn't help to alleviate Tavros' intense blushing! He writhed sensually beneath the sopor slime, hardly able to hold back his moans of great pleasure. His bulge softly pulsated between Aradia's fingers as he spoke again. "Aradia… Don't stop… I love it, so much…"

"Mmm, I bet you do… I bet you love it when I stroke your bulge like this…" She kept up the treatment, moving her hand back and forth beneath the green goop of the recuperacoon, picking up the pace just a bit, causing some splashing from the rapid motion. Tavros' moans grew louder, and he squirmed from the thrill of being jerked off by his matesprit.

"Ohhh, Aradia, ahh… Oh fuck…" Tavros reached out with both hands, grabbing onto Aradia's breasts, squeezing them gently as he kept them in his grasp. He adored Aradia's body, and her plump breasts were almost always the objects of his desires. Aradia was quick to notice the amount of staring Tavros did amidst his fondling, and she giggled with amusement.

"I see you staring," she remarked, "You wanna do more than just touch them, don't you?" At Tavros' quick nodding, Aradia made her breasts more pronounced, reaching around Tavros' head to guide him towards her breasts. "Come on, Tavros… Suck on them if you want…"

And oh, how he wanted to suck on them. It's been on his mind for oh-so long, and now he could finally, finally do it. Not wanting to squander the opportunity presented to him, Tavros quickly complied and did as Aradia urged, bringing his mouth over to Aradia's breasts, before he began to suck on them gratefully.

He started with the first nipple, wrapping his lips around the nub before he began to suck and moan with complete and utter delight. Aradia tipped her head back and sighed with pleasure, already enjoying the treatment she was getting from her lover. And Tavros didn't let up - he continued to suck Aradia's nipple, even flicking his tongue against the nub as he slurped and moaned happily, keeping his other hand on Aradia's other breast since it filled his hand quite easily.

But Aradia had something more in mind. "Nibble on them," she urged desperately, face flush, "Please, Tavros… God, just nibble on them a little bit, okay…?"

With renewed enthusiasm, Tavros' licking and sucking soon turned to nibbling as he worshiped his lover's breasts, starting with one nipple, and then the other, moving his tongue back and forth idly as he sucked and toyed with his lover's body. Tavros made sure that one breast didn't receive more treatment than the other - he gave them both the same amount of care, attention, and praise, sucking and nibbling to his heart's content.

Aradia's moans and sighs of lust continued as Tavros' tongue and teeth explored her chest. She reached up and pet Tavros' head, leaning back against the edge of the recuperacoon, immensely comfortable and cozy within the goopy, green, pacifying liquid.

Tavros finally pulled his mouth away from Aradia's nipple, leaving both breasts quite slick and wet with his saliva. Yet the brownblood troll smiled wide with satisfaction, having fulfilled just one of his many desires.

"That was, heh, a lot of fun…"

"I'll say," purred Aradia, snuggling right up to Tavros, eager for more. She once again wrapped her fingers around Tavros' shaft, whispering in his ear. "Oh Tavros… I want you so badly… What do you say I take you for a ride?" she asked, dragging her tongue gently up Tavros' cheek. She was almost predatory in her lust for Tavros, and Aradia soon grinned at Tavros' nodding.

"Oh, yes, please," Tavros moaned, "Yeah... Feel free to, uh, sit on my bulge…"

Aradia scooted up and slowly swung a leg over Tavros' lap, having stood up somewhat to readjust herself. She held onto Tavros' shoulder with one hand, the other one reaching down into the recuperacoon's goop to tuck Tavros' bulge into her nook. When it finally slides inside, Aradia lets out a soft moan, eyes almost closing from the pleasure she felt. She could feel Tavros' bulge throb right between the lips of her nook, and she adored the sensation that his movements provided.

Almost immediately, Tavros started to thrust, pumping his hips back and forth again and again, fucking Aradia in the recuperacoon that they now shared. Aradia moaned and panted, keeping her hands on Tavros' chest for leverage, bouncing along to the rhythm he set. She felt Tavros' cock slide deeply inside of her, and every time Tavros pulled back, Aradia could feel his bulge threaten to leave her nook, only to push back in deeper once more.

Aradia kept up with her breathy moans as she took Tavros' bulge deep in her nook, never stopping with her rising and falling. She moved her hands away from Tavros' chest and instead wrapped her arms around his neck. Then, finding a much better use of her hands, Aradia then reaches up and grabs onto Tavros' horns. The act itself causes her to start snickering as she bounced, her breasts still shaking from the up-and-down motion.

"Um, just, what do you think you're doing?" asked Tavros, hands on Aradia's hips as he thrust up into his giggling matesprit.

"I'm bull-riding!" she remarked with a stronger laugh, only for it to be cut off by a deeper moan. "Ohhh fuck…! Oh, Tavros… Hit me…"

"Um," said Tavros, "I don't, really, want to hit you at all, Aradia… I love you, remember?" Tavros frowned, yet it was a less impactful frown when Aradia bumped her forehead against his.

"I meant, nnf, hit me in a _sexy_ way, Tavros… _Spank_ me, please…"

"O-Oh. Okay." Now that Tavros understood, it was go time. He raised his hand and brought it down on Aradia's ass, which was warm not only from their lovemaking, but from the recuperacoon's fluid. It was a wet slap, caused by Aradia's rump still being partially submerged in the pacifying green liquid. The prior splashing had done an excellent job of getting sopor slime over the both of them, yet of course it wouldn't deter their sexual behavior.

Aradia wiggled her ass atop Tavros' bulge, still panting from their fucking, riding Tavros with that bull-riding joke still fresh in her mind. It caused Aradia to giggle more, and Aradia's giggles were always cut off by either a moan or a yelp from being fucked or spanked so thoroughly by her lover. She bit her lip to suppress her noises then, the hard and sudden sound of Tavros spanking her still playing out as he persisted, letting his hand smack down over one ass cheek, then the next, again and again.

"Aah!" Aradia cried out from the _wonderful_ pain, becoming more frantic with her bouncing. More loud with her sounds. "Oooh yes! Oh Tavros, yeah…! Harder, faster…!"

A groan escaped Tavros as he followed Aradia's advice down to the letter, becoming faster with his thrusts and more firm with his spanking. He brought his hand down hard over Aradia's ass, the _smack!_ practically echoing throughout the recuperacoon as he did so, and Tavros groped Aradia's jiggling ass at the end of that strike, caressing and fondling his lover's body as he always loved to do.

"S-So hot…" moaned Tavros, looking up at Aradia as she rode him. "A-Aradia, I'm not gonna last, ahhh, too long…"

"Yeah? You're gonna cum, Tav?" Aradia's blush never left her, and she slowly brought her hands down from Tavros' horns, going back to his cheeks as she held him closely. "Ohhh, Tavros… God, fill me up, please… Yeah, come on, be a dirty boy and finish right inside… Screw the bucket, let's make a mess, heheheh…!" Aradia's breathing became labored as her own orgasm approached, and before long, she had reached her climax alongside Tavros.

She moaned out loudly, shaking from the ecstasy as she reached her peak, cumming right atop Tavros' bulge in the recuperacoon. Her matesprit didn't stay too far behind, and he soon reached his orgasm right after Aradia had. He grunted and groaned as he came, filling Aradia to the brim with his genetic material, pumping it all deep inside of the rustblood troll, who craved every last drop deep inside her awaiting nook. It came out in long spurts, again and again, until he was spent. And after the climax came the falling action, where both trolls stayed warm and comfortable within each other's embrace, sighing and panting to catch their breath.

"Ohhhh, Tavros… God, yes… Fuck, it feels so good inside me…" she purred, rocking herself back and forth gently as she felt Tavros' genetic material settle into her nook, where it felt as though Aradia had been _plugged right up_ with Tavros' love. The rustblood troll hummed with delight, keeping her eyes closed as she rest in her afterglow. "Fuck, I really needed that…"

The silence was comfortable, yet Aradia couldn't help but break it in her moment of inquiry. "Definitely better than fiduspawn, right, Tavros?" She paused, before opening her eyes again. "Tavros?"

The brownblood troll lay with his back against the edge of the recuperacoon, drool spilling from his slightly open mouth as he quietly snored amidst the warm sopor slime, with Aradia still firmly on his bulge. She stared in awe, resting her hand on her own cheek.

"Oh, wow, Tavros…" Aradia sighed, lips slightly upturned in her smirk. "Oh well, at least I finished this time!"


End file.
